


Just Friends

by CarolineMorrison



Category: New Girl
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineMorrison/pseuds/CarolineMorrison
Summary: Surprised with an unexpected pregnancy, Nick and Jess agree that it's better if they're "Just Friends".





	1. Chapter 1

"Aaaah!" Nick Miller screamed as he padded into the kitchen, where he came face to face with Schmidt.

"Nicholas, do not say a word about my hair." Schmidt said pointing at his out of character flat hair. " I am late for work. Jess usually wakes me up with her Broadway shower medley, so I stopped using an alarm clock, but she didn't get up today. Now I am late from work, and to make matters worse, I can't find my Palov hair serum." He leaned over and sniffed Nick's head.

Nick jerked back "Hey man!"

Schmidt wrestled with his European coffee maker, before abandoning it all together. "It's not you, you smell like poor. Take a shower Nicholas."

Nick shot him a dirty look as he put a piece of toast into the toaster. "Has anyone checked on Jess?"

Winston walked into the kitchen, pulling his robe tight. "Jess got a baaaad batch of sumthin'. I heard her in there at like 4 a.m. Sounded like the exorcist."

Nick sighed. "I hope she didn't accept another mystery meat taco from Outside Dave again."

Winston put his hands on his hip. "She didn't want to upset him. She said he's fragile."

Nick sat his toast on a plate. "Don't touch my toast, I'll be right back." He walked over to Jess's door and knocked. "Jess? Jess are you ok?" She didn't answer. "Jess? I'm coming in." He opened the bedroom door. Jess lay in a ball in her bed in pink silk pajama bottoms with orange piping, and a green plaid pajama top. "Oh Jess, you must be really sick, your pajamas don't match."

Jess moaned. "I ralphed all over my other shirt."

Nick sat down gently on the edge of the bed, trying to give her enough personal space. Things had been weird in the month since they had broken up, and it was just starting to get back to somewhat "normal."

Jess moaned shifting onto her side. "I feel like I got hit by a bus."

Nick took in her pallor skin, dark circled eyes, and hair that stood up on one side. "you look like it too."

"thanks Miller." Jess said throwing a pillow at him.

"Seriously Jess, you should go to the doctor. Use that health insurance."

Jess shrugged off his worry. "it's just cooties from the kids, which by the way I need to get ready."

Nick's eyes widened. "you can't possibly be going to work."

Jess stood up, unsteady on her feet. "This morning in the middle of puke fest, I dropped Schmidt's hair goop into the toilet and 'weew weew weew it is expensive!"

Nick shook his head. "I'll give you the cash, you just take it easy."

"Stop it. Remember? It's over. We're just friends, that's what you said right?" She looked down at him with her big blue eyes. "If you wouldn't do it for Schmidt or Winston, don't do it for me. Besides, it's sloppy joe day and you know it's my FAV-O-RITE!" She stepped into her closet. "Now exsqueeze me I need to get dressed."

Nick lifted his hands in surrender. "ok, ok!"

"and while that great alliteration Marco, I can't allow you to title your story 'Hugging hoes in the hood.' Now if you turn to page 32 we will get started on imagery in writing." She turned to write on the board and dropped the chalk. She bent down to pick it up and "BING!" The button of her peter pan collar blouse popped off, hitting her desk with a clatter. "Oh snap!" Jess muttered, praying no one saw but it was too late. "Daaannng Miss Day! That shirt can't hold those gigantic bazoomas!" A student called out. Jess quickly grabbed her stapler and stapled her blouse. "Free write time!" She called and sat down at her desk. As soon as class was over, she called CeCe.

"Loft at 5. Bring copious amounts of wine."

Cece sighed. "Rough day? Was it that Miss Finkle again, I'll punch her in the"

"No Cece, it's not her. She just wants us to use the copier right."

"Jess, she made you cry."

"Cece it's not about that. I am Sicccck. Not sick in the cool kid way either. Like gas station sushi sick. I couldn't eat my sloppy joe or anything. To make matters worse, I popped a button off my favorite shirt. Gave the whole class a shot of Sophia and Blanche."

"Still can't believe you named your tits after the golden girls. I'll be there." Cece replied.

"you're the best Cece" Jess said, before hanging up.

Nick hated the afternoon shift at the bar. It was mundane and boring, and seemed to drag on and on. He sat on the bar watching on the small television. "Excuse me? Are you open?" A soft voice asked.

Nick spun around and was face to face with a beautiful, thin woman. "umm uhhh yeah." He stuttered, distracted by her full lips and dazzling green eyes.

"great. Whisky neat please."

Nick started making the drink. "Pretty strong drink, for this early in the day isn't it?"

She furrowed her brow. "Are you a bartender or a therapist?"

"Hey look! I didn't mean anything. . . "

"Sarah" she interjected.

"I didn't mean anything Sarah. Just making small talk."

She smiled at him. "what's your name?"

"Nick. Nick Miller."

She ran her finger over the rim of the glass. "you're scared of me. I like you Nick Miller."

"hello, hello!" Cece called out as she entered the loft.

"hello Mi Amor" Schmidt said, mid sit up.

Cece rolled her eyes. "What did you do to your hair?"

Schmidt motioned towards Jess's room. "She's in her room. Can't you hear the Swayze?"

Cece sighed. "I didn't know it was dirty dancing bad." She walked into Jess's room. "Jess? Hey Jess?"

Jess lay on her floor, sobbing quietly. "These are happy tears Cece. He caught her Cece. They did the jump."

Cece sat on the floor next to her. "Jess what's going on? Is that a staple holding your shirt together?"

She looked up at Cece. "I wish I knew. I feel like an alien has taken over my body. I've gone crazy."

"I think I know." Cece said pulling a small box out of the drugstore bag.

Nick whistled as he walked into the loft. "What a wonderful day isn't it gentlemen?"

Winston arched his eyebrow. "What is wrong with you Miller?"

Nick smiled. "This gorgeous girl came into the bar today right? She gave me her number. It's legit I called it already. We're going out Friday."

Schmidt "high fived him. "ahh Nick getting his mojo back. Describe her? Measurements? Oral hygiene? Let me guess she's a cougar?"

Nick walked down the hall. "Let me take care of some business first." He pushed open the door to the bathroom and found Cece, her hand clasped over her mouth and Jess, who was holding a pregnancy test with a bright pink plus sign on it, staring directly at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica Day, will you marry me?" Nick said kneeling in front of her. In his hand was a bread tie, twisted into a perfect circle, a knot on top instead of a diamond.

Jess sighed. "first off Nick, that's a bread tie. Second, nobody is getting married."

Nick stood up. "I have to make an honest woman out of you."

Jess rolled her eyes. "An honest woman? I'm sorry is this 1952? Maybe I'll go visit my 'aunt' for 9 months."

Nick sat down on the edge of the bed picking up the pregnancy test. "How Jess?! How did this happen?" "you do know I peed on that right?"

Nick was unphased by Jess's comment. "Jess we were so careful!"

Jess snorted. "Not exactly. "

"I bet it was that time in the bathroom at Hop Foo's! You couldn't stay off me!"

Jess snarled her nose. "Whoooaaaahhh! Like it was all me?! You knew exactly what you were doing in that booth, gargling your beer all glug, glug, glug." she said pretending to guzzle a beer. ", and showing me that inappropriate yet well-endowed egg roll. You know I was already hot and bothered by that Asian man opening that large jar of Horseradish and.. " She began to cry.

Nick stood up. "Oh Jess. . . Jess why are you crying?"

Jess cried even louder. "I . . . .DON'T . . . . KNOW!" She was full on sobbing.

"It's the hormones" Schmidt called from the other side of the door.

"Schmidt?" Jess said shaking her head.

She opened the door and Schmidt, Winston, Coach, and Cece tumbled in.

"So, Nicholas knocked ya up?" Schmidt said, smiling coyly.

Winston shook his head. "Classic Nick and Jess mess around."

Schmidt stood at the stove, scrambling eggs in a pan. Nick shuffled into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. He opened the fridge and grabbed a beer.

"Nicholas, it's 7 a.m."

"I think I'm allowed to have a beer. This time yesterday, I was single, childless, and my only worry was what to call my newest invention. See, I want to invent these chicken nuggets but the sauce is already inside of them. So when you're driving you can eat them without dipping. Nobody wants a car that smells like barbecue sauce and then the damage to upholstery. . "

Schmidt shot him a look."

" Worst of all, me and Jess we were. . . not weird and now this is weirder than weird. We're having a baby."

"What are you gonna do?"

Nick sighed, opening the beer. "I don't know. I wasn't even sure I wanted kids and now . . . we've screwed up big time. I can't believe we made this big of a mistake."

"So, I'm a mistake?" Jess said, standing in her doorway.

Nick's eyes grew big. "Jess, that's not what I said."

"Pretty sure you just said it."

"Jess. . . .it's just. . . " Nick fumbled with his words.

Jess shuffled into the bathroom. "Well, I made an appointment for today at 3:30. You can come if you want to find out if we really did make a mistake." She slammed the door behind her.

The table was cold, the paper was scratchy. Jess's stomach flip flopped and she was sure if it was the hormones or nerves. Sadie was on vacation, so her new partner, doctor Leahy was on call. Sure, she could have waited, but Jess needed to confirm what the six at home test had already told her.

"Nothing worse than a long wait huh?" Nick said inspecting a plastic model of the female reproductive system.

Jess rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he doesn't want to . . . make a mistake."

Nick tried to pop a plastic fallopian tube back in, causing the model's ovaries to pop out and roll across the cool tile floor.

"Jessica, I said I'm sorry. I never said you were a mistake." Just then the doctor opened the door. He was attractive, with big brown eyes, and a mop top of messy chestnut curls. He shook Jess's hand. "Dr. Michael Leahy."

"Jessica Day" she said smiling.

He offered a hand to Nick. "The father I presume?"

"He's just a friend." Jess quipped.

Nick shot her a dirty look. "Nick Miller." he said shaking his hand.

"Well Jessica, glad to see you have a support system."

Jess smiled at Nick. "Yeah, the father is this cranky, bitter OLD man. A real party pooper. Guess you could say he was a . . . mistake."

Nick glared at Jess. "The father, Mr. Pepperwood, is not really cranky or bitter. He's witty and charming, great dance moves, I mean he has a sick moonwalk. . . "

The doctor sat down. "Well, Ms. Day, you're for sure pregnant. 7 weeks along. Would you like to see the baby?"

Jess and Nick nodded in unison. This was happening. There was for sure a baby. The doctor prepped Jess, and turned on the monitor. Within seconds, a grainy black and white image appeared on the screen. a small blip the doctor excitedly labeled "baby!"

"Reginald Vel Johnson" Nick murmured. The doctor paused, looking at him confused. "Carl Winslow?"

"Mr. Pepperwood lost a bet to a friend, and promised to name his first child Reginald Vel Johnson." Nick said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"any questions Ms. Day?" the doctor said turning to Jess, who was silently crying.

"Oh, Jessica I am so sorry. Are you ok?"

"I just need a minute." she sniffled.

The doctor paused the screen on a still image of the blip, the baby, and left the room.

"Hey now," Nick said hugging her. "Do you want me to sing the song? I'veeee haaaadddd the time of my life. . .and I owe it all to you oooohhh ooooh . . ."

Jess laughed. "Don't quit your day job Miller."

Nick squeezed her tight. "What's wrong?"

Jess glimpsed at the screen. "Look at it Nick. A baby. This isn't how it's supposed to go. Where's my lake? Where's my horses? Look at us. We're a mess. You didn't even want it."

Nick pulled back. "I never said I didn't want the baby. Jess, a baby needs an adult. You know I am the ultimate man child. To be responsible for another tiny person? It scares me. I can't even keep an eye on Ferguson. I'm just scared."

"I'm scared too." Jess said, her voice soft and raspy.

"Parenthood isn't all recycled material diaper bags, and mommy and me jazz classes. Fresh squash and quinoa from the farmer's market for homemade baby food. Can you even give a baby Quinoa? Parenting is scary. It's messy and hard, and I'm scared."

Nick kissed her forehead. He got eye level with her. "you are going to be a great mom. You already are to us. You make sure Schmidt doesn't say anything douche like in his emails. You make me brush my teeth. You taught Winston how to knit cat pajamas for Ferguson. I'm not so sure about me alone. But with you? This baby will be so lucky to have you as a mom. We can totally rock this parenting thing!"

"yeah, but what about my job? How safe can Coolidge middle school be for a pregnant lady? What about dating? You won't have a kid attached to your boob twenty-four seven." She pointed at herself. "Choo! Choo! Milk express!"

Nick wiped away her tears. "Jess, maybe we should talk about . . .about us."

Jess pushed away his hands. "Stop. We agreed, just friends."

"but Jess.. . "

"I'm from a broken family Nick. I don't want to be together just because there's a baby. It's not fair to any of us, Including the baby. Why can't we just be like cool celebrity couples, and just share parenting? It's even easier for us because we're roomies. Why does this have to be weird? Don't make this weird."

Nick threw his hands up awkwardly. "Just two friends that happen to have a baby."

Jess nodded. "Just two friends that happen to have a baby."

Nick nodded to the monitor. "Look at little Reggie. He has my head."

Jess swatted at him. "Don't jinx baby Arlo with that Miller head."

Nick laughed. "Arlo? What is he Robin Hood's best friend?"

Jess looked at Nick. "Are you still scared?"

Nick smiled. He wrapped his arms around her. "Only scared that you're going to name our child Arlo."


	3. Chapter 3

Hmmpphhh" Jess muttered as she pushed open the door.

"Jessica Day what are you doing?!" Schmidt yelled, running to her. He grabbed the grocery bags that she was carrying.

Jess eyed him, suspiciously. "I'm carrying in the groceries I bought?"

"Jessica, you shouldn't be doing all this heavy lifting in your condition."

"Schmidt, I'm pregnant, not incapacitated."

Schmidt shook his head. "Just call me next time! I'll meet you downstairs to carry it in. I don't want you to hurt yourself or the baby."

"speaking of the baby, baby Reggie can't be eating all this junk." Winston said peering into the brown paper bags. "you need salads."

Jess sighed. "don't call my baby Reggie! And all I can keep down is Cheetos and grape soda."

"Cheetos and grape soda, That's my kid!" Nick said walking into the kitchen.

"Nick has to name the baby Reginald VelJohnson!" Schmidt called studying the contents of the grocery bags with Winston.

Winston put his hands on his hips. "You need okra Jess, eat okra your whole pregnancy and that baby will sliiiide right out."

Nick knelt down so his face was parallel to Jess's abdomen. "Hey buddy, good choice with the Cheetos. Now just remember you're a Bulls fan! Michael Jordan, Michael Jordan" He cooed in an unusually high octave.

Winston grabbed Jess's face in his hands. "ya know? Her face is pretty pudgy. That means she's having a girl. Stop callin' that baby a boy. . . "

"Go Bulls! Go Bears!" Nick sang to Jess's abdomen.

"ENOUGH!" Jess shouted. She swatted Winston's hands off her face and pushed Nick away. "LOFT MEETING. NOW!"

She pointed a finger to the couch and the trio sulked over to it, like a puppy with its tail between its legs.

"Ok, let's get some things straight. First thing first. This baby will not be named Reginald VelJohnson! If my child is going to be named after anyone on Family Matters, it will be Jaleel White. Urkel was the best and we all know it! Second, I will eat what I want to eat. Sadie said as long as I'm taking my vitamins, just eat what I can until the sickness subsides. Eating Okra has nothing to do with my cervix ok? I can carry my own stuff, he can like whatever team he wants, and Winston my face isn't pudgy I'm just stuck looking like a twelve-year-old boy."

Nick, Winston, and Schmidt all sat staring at her like a deer in headlights.

"C'mon guys! I just . . . I just don't want anything to change. I mean it. Everything stays the same."

Schmidt cleared his throat. "Jess, I'm sorry. . .I "

"It's ok Schmidt. You, Winston, Nick and I are all friends. You guys are my besties, I don't want to let this change anything."

The three enveloped her in a hug. "Nothing will ever change that, Not even baby Reggie." Winston said.

Jess lifted her head and gave Winston a dirty look. Nick rubbed her shoulder. "Just go with it Day."

"I love you guys. My brothers from other mothers." Jess said, burying her face into Nick's chest.

Nick stroked her hair softly. His heart skipped a beat as her tiny frame pressed up against him. Schmidt noticed the interaction and gave Nick a look. He motioned to Nick and Jess silently. "Just two friends having a baby." Jess's words echoed in his mind. He shook his head in Schmidt's direction and pulled back. "Enough of these sappy shenanigans, you know what this needs? True American!" Nick called.

They all stared at Nick in horror.

"Nicholas Miller!" Schmidt snapped.

"Oh, Jess I . . . I am so sorry I just . . . Maybe we can do shots of ginger ale."Nick fumbled with his words, embarrassed.

Jess's face dropped. "It's ok. I can't name all of the U.S. Presidents in alphabetical order unless I'm drunk. It just kind of ruins the game. You guys go ahead. I've got some crafts to work on anyway." She sulked silently to her room and shut the door.

"Way to go Miller" Schmidt says, swatting Nick in the back of the head.

"what was that for?" Nick screeched.

"It's bad enough you implanted your seed into her Nicholas. She's going to birth a grumpy little child with a turtle face."

"I do not have a turtle face."

"Just be careful with her. I see the way you look at her. Don't give her the runaround. It's not about you and her anymore. You're either together or you're not."

Nick put his hands on his hips " Didn't you hear her? She wants everything to stay the same. We're just two friends havin' a baby. We both agree that's best. I'm not walking on eggs and snails for her.'"

"Nick read a dictionary please. It's egg shells."

"That makes absolutely no sense Schmidt. Why would there be egg shells just lying around? "

"and Eggs and snails make sense?" Schmidt said rolling his eyes.

Nick nodded. "Well yeah, I mean you would tread lightly because you don't want to squish the eggs or the snails. . . "

Schmidt sighed loudly. "poor Jessica."

XXX

The phone rang. "Dad" the screen read.

"Hello?" Jess said answering the phone.

"Jess? Honey! How are you? You haven't answered in two weeks." Bob Day said into the receiver.

Jess cleared her throat. She had been ignoring her parents since she had found out she was pregnant, her dad especially. He could always tell when something was off with her. "I'm good dad? How are you?"

"Are you sure you ok? You sound like something is wrong."

Jess suddenly felt tears spring into her eyes. She sniffled. "Dang hormones." She thought to herself. "I'm sorry dad, I've just been sick."

"Hmmm. Must be the kids."

"yeah, you know middle schoolers, walking cesspools!" She said, her voice cracking.

"Well, the reason I've been trying to get hold of you, is I wanted to come visit. I took the whole week of Thanksgiving off, Abby was going to be bringing in some new boyfriend of hers. You know, the one she ran off to Canada with. Well, they've broken up so now she's off 'finding her true self.' Or whatever. So, what I'm asking is, would you mind if you're ol' man came for Thanksgiving? "

"Sure dad. We would love to have you." Jess replied cradling the small bump beginning to appear under her shirt.

She could hear how happy her father was. "Great! I'll get a ticket right now. Get better Jess, See you in a few weeks."

Jess drove to the Griffin, where Nick was working. He was surprised to see her there. "Jess?"

"Ginger ale in a fancy glass barkeep!" She jeered at him.

As he poured the ginger ale into a Scotch glass, he eyed Jess suspiciously. "Did you come all the way down here to get a ginger ale?"

Jess hopped onto a stool at the bar. "Nick, we have to tell our parents."

Nick's eyes grew wide. "What. Nooooo. Nope. Why?"

"Well Nick we can't just show up on Christmas together, all Merry Christmas Bonnie, here's a sweater I made. . . and a child that I also made, now can we? My dad is flying in for Thanksgiving at the end of the month. "

Nick put his head in the palm of his hands. " That's like two weeks away! he's going to kill me Jess! I'm not ready to die."

"Nick?" A female voice called from across the bar.

Nick turned around. "Sarah?"

She smiled coyly. "Oh, I didn't know if you'd remember me. You didn't call after all."

He glanced back at Jess.

Jess widened her eyes and gave him a thumbs up. "go on. . . " she mouthed to him.

"Yeah. . . . sorry, things were. . .uh. . . crazy." He muttered. Nick always acted like a buffoon in front of pretty girls.

"Well, just in case things get 'crazy' again, and you don't call, how about you give me your number?" She held out her phone.

He typed his number into her phone, creating a new contact. She smiled at him. "Would you like to go out Friday night?"

Nick could feel his palms getting sweaty and damp. "Friday? Sure."

Sarah said something, happy that he had agreed, but all Nick could pay attention to, was Jess, pulling her purse onto her shoulder, as she walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok what about this one?" Jess said modeling a blue gingham plaid frock.

"I still see a bump! Just tell him first thing Jess!" Cece said, filing her nails.

Jess rolled her eyes. She had tried on 4 dresses, all failing to conceal the small bulging baby bump that was beginning to appear. It stuck out like a sore thumb against her small frame. "I can't just tell him! He's going to be so upset!" just then a pang hit her in her lower back, and she winced.

"Are you ok?" Cece asked, alarmed.

Jess rubbed her lower back. "Just some cramping. It's been going on all morning. Sadie said cramping is normal. Doesn't help that Nick has me all stressed out. He's already sweated through three shirts."

Cece stood up and hugged Jess. "It's going to be fine. Bob might be mad at first, but I think as soon as you show him that picture of baby Reggie, his hearts just going to melt."

"Baby Reggie? Oh, not you too!" Jess said stripping off the dress.

Cece rummaged through Jess's closet and pulled out a pale pink dress, made of flowy material with a high empire waist. "try this."

Jess slipped it on and smoothed the skirt down. "I can't really see much?"

"You look perfect! You've already got that glow thing down!" Cece said.

Jess wiped her brow. "Pretty sure that's just sweat from hoisting myself in and out of these clothes."

"Jess! Your dad is here!" Schmidt called from the living room.

"Show time!" Jess said, squeezing Cece's hand.

She met Nick in the hall, and straightened his tie. "You look, not sweaty."

"I've been standing with my pits in front of a fan for the last forty-five minutes. I can't feel my right arm." Nick replied, nervously.

"That might be a good thing later." She said, opening the door. Nick felt the perspiration on his skin, beginning to form.

"Dad!" She cheered, hugging Bob.

"Jess! You look beautiful! I brought you Cristal, your favorite!" Bob said.

Jess took the bottle and looked smugly at Cece. "Champagne! Dad you shouldn't have!"

"Anything for my baby girl!" he said. "Schmidt, Winston, Cece! How are you? Hello Rick, Nice tie, didn't know you owned one!"

"Be nice!" Jess whispered to her dad.

"Come in, Come in! Dinner will be ready soon. I'm making Roast Turkey with a cider gravy, a medley of root vegetables, lemon, parsley, garlic mashed potatoes, and a candied cranberry. . ."

"Excuse Schmidt, we got him the Gordon Ramsay cookbook for his birthday. . . and well watch out Hell's kitchen!" Jess said, steering her dad away from the kitchen and the nauseating smell of cooking food.

"Aw, Jess I was hoping you were cooking. I could go for some of those cute little rolls you make shaped like turkeys with walnuts for the eyes. . . " Her dad said, somewhat disappointed.

The truth was, the smell of anything at all cooking made her stomach roll. "Bob-o!" How's Oregon?" Cece interjected grabbing Bob's arm , seeing the panic in Jess's eyes.

"Bob-o? Rick keeps picking at his shirt like it's made of poison, and Jess you're more jittery than your mom on 4 cups of coffee. Are you kids smoking the grass?" Bob said confused.

Jess laughed, nervously. "Just excited to see you that's all! Hey, I think they just scored a goal." She pointed to the football game on tv.

Nick, Winston, and Bob all glared at her for a moment. "Can I get you a beer? Winston said, shaking his head at Jess.

XXX

"Jess, are you ok? you've barely eaten anything.' Bob said, eyeing Jess who was making trails of gravy through her mashed potatoes and breathing through her mouth.

"I'm still getting my appetite back from where I was sick. I'm just so full already!" Jess said, forcing a bite of carrot down.

Schmidt smiled, and opened his mouth to say something.

"Douche bag jar. Now. " Jess muttered under her breath.

Bob placed his napkin on his plate. "For some fancy Smancy complicated L.A. Thanksgiving, it was pretty good! Miss my turkey rolls though."

"You sure you don't want some wine?" He said holding out the bottle.

"Ummm. . .no I. . . ."

"She's my sober buddy!" Nick blurted out.

Jess gave Nick an evil eye.

"Sober buddy? You had 3 beers watching the game." Bob asked.

"Yeah, Jess is my sober buddy. Part of AA, you know, accountability. " Nick mumbled.

"AA that's pretty serious stuff."

Jess stomped on Nick's foot under the table. "Not an alcoholic or anything, he stopped drinking to get healthier, but he has, " she turned to face Nick. "NO. SELF. CONTROL."

She stood up from the table. "Well I'm finished. Anyone else? Can I clear some plates? Oh, what's that Nick? Sure, I could use some help." She grabbed Nick's still full plate and took it over to the sink.

She ran water and began to scrape the plate very loudly. "An alcoholic Nick?! Seriously?"

"I'm nervous! Your father hates me!" Nick said, trying to steal a piece of turkey off the plate.

Jess stabbed his hand with a fork, causing him to yelp. "Everything's just fine guys!" She called to the table. She lowered her voice. "You don't think a 'raging alcoholic' getting his daughter pregnant would make him hate you more?"

"Jess, honey let those set. Come back in here, I want to say something." Bob called out.

She arched her eyebrow and turned off the sink. "We HAVE to tell him."

"Coming! "she called. She lightly grabbed Nick's hand. He gave her a confused look.

"You're not panic moonwalking away from this one Miller."

She and Nick walked back to the table. Bob had opened the champagne and had poured five glasses. "I hope you don't mind Nick, but I want to celebrate."

Nick nodded, blushing slightly.

"Celebrate what?' Jess said, cautiously accepting a glass.

"You Jessica. I am so proud of you." Bob said as the others took a glass. "I'd like to toast my darling daughter. Jessica. I gotta admit when you first headed out here and met that kook Spencer, I thought 'aw here goes her dreams of being a teacher. She's going to be just like Abby. But look at you, sure, you've had your fair share of losers," he said glancing at Nick, "But you didn't rush into anything. You take your time, your smart, you're level headed, you're. . . '

"Pregnant!" Nick screeched.

Bob lowered his glass. "Excuse me?"

"She's pregnant! I am so sorry, it was an accident, I gargled my beer, and she wore those pajamas with the bikes on them and."

"You did WHAT TO MY LITTLE GIRL!?'" Bob yelled, slamming his glass down onto the table.

Cece threw her head back, and chugged the glass. "It's about to get good." She whispered.

Bob turned to Jess. "Jessica is this true? This. . . bafoon, he. . . are you. . . "

"Yes dad, I'm 13 weeks pregnant."

He stabbed a finger into Nick's chest. "When I get my hands on your grimy little neck I'm gonna. . ." Nick ran and dove behind the couch, Bob hot on his tail.

"STOP!" Jess screamed.

Bob stopped, his face flushed, shades of scarlet and ruby. " Someone asked you to be his sober buddy, and you go hmmm. . . he'd be a good father to my child?"

"Nick's not an alcoholic dad. He made that up, instead of telling you that I was pregnant." Jess said, tears springing into her eyes.

"Is this why you broke up?" Bob asked.

"We had already broke up when she. . ." Nick interjected.

"Quiet you!" Bob snapped.

"I'm sorry dad. . . " Jess replied, tears flowing down her face.

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Why him? You could have found a good man. . .Why this loser?"

"because I love him!" Jess said, running into the bathroom.

XXX

"Jess. . . .Jess babe you've been in there for a long time are you ok?' Cece said pressed up against the bathroom door. The air had cleared a little from the World War 3 that had just broke out. "Jess, it's ok. Nick's in his bedroom, and your dad is with Schmidt on the roof getting some air. Come out and talk to me."

Jess opened the bathroom door. "I need to go to the hospital." Cece looked at her bewildered.

Nick poked his head out of his room. "What?!"

Jess clutched her stomach tightly. "I'm bleeding."


	5. Chapter 5

"What's taking him so long? He should be here by now. It's bad Nick, it has to be. I mean why would he take so long?" Jess lay back in the hospital bed, covering her face with her hands.

Nick sat at the side of her bed, still in his Thanksgiving best, his tie crumbled up in his jacket pocket. "It's Thanksgiving night, in L.A. The hospital is full of deep fried turkey mishaps and drunk guys in pilgrim hats. He's just busy."

"It's not supposed to happen Nick." She uncovered her face, staring at him, her eyes wide with worry.

He placed his hand on hers. "Just like we weren't supposed to happen?"

"Nobody ever said that."

Nick rubbed his back, the small plastic chair lacking support. " Literally the only thing we had in common was that we loved each other, and now here we are having a baby."

Jess placed her hand on her small bump. "I hope it's all right."

"Little Reggie will be fine." He stood up, stretching.

Jess's eyes teared up. "I don't feel fine!"

Nick sat on the bed, and wrapped his arm around her. She buried her head in his chest.

"Jess, the baby won't be fine. It will be better than fine. It will be amazing. We're going to have this sweet, little baby, half of me and half of you. I think about it all the time. "

Jess looked up at Nick. "You do?"

"Yeah of course. Sometimes think about us bringing home a beautiful little baby girl, in the tiniest dress I've ever seen. The dress is like that red and white one you wear. With the bows. Everyone oohs and ahhs over her, and Schmidt is there making sure everyone uses insane amounts of hand sanitizer before they hold her. Other times, it's me and little Reg, at a Bears game, in one of those little baby shirts that says "Rookie quarterback". I always miss the winning touchdown, because I'm watching you, him snuggled into your chest, sleeping through the whole game."

Jess placed her hand on Nick's cheek. "Oh Nick. . . "

He leaned in, their mouths mere inches from each other. "My favorite thing about it all? The baby always has your big, blue eyes. Those ones who could stare a hole right through your soul. Those eyes, the reason I fell in love with you."

Suddenly there was a knock. "Helloooo" The doctor said, standing in the doorway.

The duo broke apart, the moment lost. "Sorry! Yes, come in!" Jess said, her anxiety flooding back.

"Your hormone levels still look great, and let me reassure you some bleeding in early pregnancy isn't uncommon. Let's take a look at the baby."

He turned on the ultrasound machine, and a steady, "thump thump, thump" entered the room. Jess and Nick let out a breath they both didn't realize they had been holding. "That's the baby's heartbeat. I like how strong it sounds. There he or she is! Ms. Day, I'd say everything is ok."

Jess hugged Nick tight. Nick kissed her hair softly. "I told you. Our little Reggie is a fighter."

"Or Regina. Regina VelJohnson." Nick smiled at her.

Jess got dressed, and she and Nick walked out to the waiting room. Bob was watching a rerun of intently, Winston and Cece were studying the vending machine, and Schmidt was standing in an isolated corner, trying to not come in contact with any surface. "Jess!" Cece squealed. She ran to Jess and hugged her tight. "Oh My God Jess are you ok? Is the baby ok?"

Jess nodded, smiling. "Everything is fine!"

The others came, eloping her and Nick in a hug. Bob walked over calmly.

"Dad. . . Look. .. " She began, but Bob shook his head.

"Jess, I want to apologize. I may not see what you see in this doofus right here, but the way he sprang into action when you came out of the bathroom, the way he carried you down all those stairs, the way he looked at you, He cares for you and this baby. I hate to say this, but I trust him. It makes me feel good that you have someone to take care of you when I can't." He hugged Jess, and then turned to Nick. "Take care of Jess. She may be carrying your baby, but she's still my baby." Bob lifted his hand, offering a peace handshake.

Nick shook his hand. "of course."

Bob patted Nick on the back. "We've got to work on that handshake Miller."

Jess eyed Bob, and smiled. "Let's go get something to eat, this baby is starving."


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure? I don't have to go. I'm still worried about you." Nick said, adjusting the button on his sleeve.

"We are fine. You heard the doctor, I am A-Okay. That was two weeks ago! I've got my Cheetos, and grape soda, and HGTV on demand. I'm good." Jess said, propping her feet up on the arm of the couch.

"I just feel like I should tell her. I feel like I'm abandoning my kid or something." Nick sighed.

Jess giggled. "You will be just fine. I don't want your first date, to be your only date. This baby needs a hot step mamma!" She rubbed her stomach for emphasis.

Winston arched his eyebrow, but remained quiet, silently brushing Furguson.

Nick shook his head. "She's going to find out eventually."

Jess straightened his collar. "Girls would freak out if you said, 'by the way, I live with my ex.' We've been through that. How do you think she would handle, 'by the way I live with my ex, who is currently carrying my unborn child.'?"

Nick stared down at Jess. "I'm not ashamed of you or baby Reg."

Jess smiled. "No one said you were. Now stop worrying before you start sweating through that shirt. It looks good on you."

Nick's heart skipped a beat. "You think?" His cheeks flushed slightly. "you're 100% okay with this?"

Jess rummaged through a stack of papers on the coffee table. "150%. Me and baby bean here are going to do some Christmas shopping and then stop by the bookstore to see if we can find this."

She handed him a flyer that advertised "the cool mom's guide to it all; baby's first year."

He laughed. "You're already cool."

Jess smiled. "Go Miller you're going to be late!"

Nick hugged her and rubbed her baby bump. "Bye Jess. Bye lil' Reggie."

"I've got to get a baby name book while I'm at the bookstore." Jess muttered as she shut the door.

Winston sat Furguson on the floor. "What in the Sam Hill was that?"

Confused, Jess looked at him. "What?"

Winston fluttered his eyelashes furiously and placed his hands under his chin. "That shirt looks good on you Miller. Hehehe"

Jess stomped her ballet flat clad foot. "WHAT!? It did! I was boosting his confidence. We all know he's a wreck on first dates."

Winston shook his head. "you got it bad."

She rolled her eyes. "I do not. "

"You so do. I see you all hot and bothered over there, pining away."

"Even if I did, He's on a date right now. Did you see her? Yowza!"

"Oh, he's got it bad too. All "I'm not ashamed of you or baby Reg. " She'd be gone faster than Schmidt's paycheck at a Brooks Brothers Flash Sale."

Jess snorted. She pointed to her belly. "I don't think he'd drop her for Large Marge over here. Besides, we've done the whole couple thing before, it doesn't work."

Winston rolled his eyes. " Whatever you say. Keep playing your little seventh grade games. Too much time at the middle school I guess."

Jess put on her coat, struggling to button the button near her stomach. She threw the coat off. "Ugh! Stupid coat! I'm going to the bookstore!" she stormed out of the loft.

Jess's heart rate slowed down closer to normal as she entered the bookstore. "Bookberries" had become a second home for her, since moving to L.A. Ever since she was little, she had loved going to bookstores, browsing the endless aisles of stories for hours at a time. "Jess! LOOK AT YOU! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE PREGNANT!" Chessie, the cashier, a young girl with a silver streak and a nose ring exclaimed. Jess blushed. "Oh. . um. . yeah."

Chessie ran up and hugged her. "Oh my god! You're adorable! Congrats!"

"thanks" Jess replied. Jess was 15 weeks pregnant, 4 months, and still wasn't used to the lack of personal boundaries. She pulled away from Chessie. "That's actually why I'm here. Do you have this book?" She handed her the printout. Chessie ushered her over to a small shelf. "Congrats again!"

Jess ran her fingers across the spines of the books. "Your baby and you!", "Mommy madness", Breast is best". All with happy, smiling, women, cradling their expanding midsection. Jess punched one of the books, sending it across the shelf to the next aisle. "Excuse me, did you drop this?" A voice said. A very familiar voice. "Russel?' Jess said, peering into the shelf. She would recognize that perfectly coifed salt and pepper hair anywhere. "Jess! Jess, how are you?"

She smiled from ear to ear. "I'm good, how are you?"

"It's so good to see you! I was thinking about you the other day."

"Oh really?" Jess asked inquisitively, "What about me?"

Russel smiled. He pointed to the end of the aisle. "Meet me?"

Jess laughed. "Oh yeah. Of course!"

She walked to the end of the aisle. Russel grabbed her, hugging her. Suddenly he jerked back, holding her at arm's length. "Jess. . .you're. . . you're."

Jess sucked in her breath, and smoothed the cotton material of her dress over her belly. "pregnant."


	7. Chapter 7

"Thanks for the hot cocoa." Jess said, taking a seat at a table at the coffee bar inside "Bookberries".

"I don't know what I was thinking, asking a pregnant woman for coffee. We all know coffee isn't good for the baby!" Russell said, sipping his latte. "I just can't get over it! You're having a baby!"

"I know. Sometimes I forget and then I look down and I'm like 'ahhhh what is this thing!' " Jess giggled, gesturing to her belly.

Russell laughed. "Your boyfriend must be so excited."

Jess bit her lip. "This baby is Nick's."

Russell choked on the drink he was taking. "Nick? Nick Miller? Wow, I didn't see that coming."

"Yeah, I didn't either. Don't get me wrong, I love it soooo much already, but we didn't really plan for this to happen. It was kind of a mistake." Jess cupped her stomach protectively.

"Not a mistake, just an unexpected surprise. I'm not trying to intrude here Jess, but Sarah was the greatest thing to ever happen to me. Ouli and I weren't a great couple, but we sure, made a great kid." Russell emptied another sugar packet into his cup. "She's really going to hate it when she finds out not only are you and Nick still together, you're having a baby."

"Well. . . We're not exactly together. "

Russell's eyes widened. "You're not together?"

"we're not. I mean he's totally involved, we both still live in the loft, that kind of thing, but we've decided that it's best that we're not a couple."

"Good for you Jess. It's not about what you guys want. It's about what's best for that baby. I'm glad you guys saw that it wasn't a good situation."

"Yeah. . . it's what's best." She started to fight back tears.

He stood up wrapping his arm around her. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean that. I totally overstepped my boundaries."

Jess wiped away the stray tear that had escaped her eye. "It's not that. It's just hormones. I'm okay with it. Nick's actually on a date right now."

Russell gave her a napkin to wipe her face. A small smile spread across her lips. "Sarah will be extra mad. Her name is Sarah too."

Russell laughed. "Sarah actually has a boyfriend of her own now. Some punky kid with weird hair named Conner. " He pretended to wrap hair around his finger. "they like totally hold hands and stuff."

Jess laughed. "I can't believe it. She's probably changed so much."

"would you like to come over sometime? She's with me every other weekend."

Jess finished the last sip of her hot chocolate. "I would love that."

Sarah fumbled for her keys in her black leather clutch. "You wanna come in?" She motioned to her apartment building.

Nick nervously scratched his head. "Ummm. . . sure."

He followed Sarah upstairs to her apartment, a small one bedroom, with a scarce amount of furniture. "I don't spend a lot of time here." Sarah said, tossing her keys, across the small metal framed table that looked as if it served many functions.

"It's nice." Nick said, his eyes darting around the room.

"Cut the crap Miller." Sarah said, wrapping her arms around Nick's neck. She pressed him up against the wall and kissed him passionately.

"Wha. . . what was that?" Nick said, breathlessly as he pulled away.

"I've been wanting to do that all night." She whispered as she nibbled at his ear.

He pushed back. "Sarah, I. . . I. . "

"What is it?' She said, running her hands through her hair.

"I feel like I should tell you. Jess, my. . .roo. . .my ex-girlfriend, she's pregnant. With my baby."

"Oh. She's you're ex? You're not still together right?"

Nick shook his head. "No, no, not anything like that. She actually encouraged me to go out with you tonight."

"You don't have any feelings for her?" She unzipped the front of her dress, exposing a black lace bra.

Nick eyed her décolletage, his palms beginning to sweat. "wow. . . I. . .I haven't seen a rack in a long time. . . I. . . "

Sarah kissed him again. "You tend to talk a lot when you're nervous don't you?"

"I um. . . yes."

"So, you don't have any feelings for her?" Sarah asked again.

Nick shook his head. "we're just friends."

"Good, follow me." She said, pulling him into the bedroom.

"Cece it was so strange. One minute I was waddling around the bookstore, mad at all these perfect moms on the covers, and then poof the next there he was, looking all handsome and debonair like a sly silver fox." Jess said, her knitting needles maneuvering yarn around, contorting it into neat little rows.

"Russell? I never thought I'd see him again." Cece said trying to get her yarn onto her needle.

"The worst part of all? I can't get his butt out of my mind. I'm telling you it was like a perfect juicy peach underneath those tailored slacks. . . I could bake a pie with those. . "

"Jess!" Cece squealed, giving up on her knitting.

Jess blushed. "I can't help it! I know the pregnancy book said as the morning sickness let up, I might feel a little more. . . sexually charged, but I feel like Schmidt! I got turned on watching an oxy clean commercial yesterday."

Cece chuckled. "Oxy clean? You need help."

Jess picked up Cece's abandoned knitting. "no, you need help. What were you trying to make?"

Cece snarled her nose. "it's that bad huh? I was trying to make Little Reggie a hat, but it's okay. You still have a few weeks until you find out if Reg is a boy or a girl, right?"

Jess kept knitting. "I was actually thinking about that. I don't think I want to find out."

"WHAT!? Jess, that crazy how am I supposed to know if I'm buying football onsies or glittery shoes?"

Jess snorted. "It's 2017 Cece. My son can wear glittery shoes, and my daughter can wear a football onsie!"

Cece laughed. "True, true. This is going to drive Nick crazy."

Jess shrugged. "pshhhh. Nick has been so chill. He'll be fine."

Cece began to knit again. "Now, tell me more about this fine piece of man fruit."

Jess giggled. "I'm telling you Cece, I want to make sweet, sweet cobbler with that peach."


	8. Chapter 8

Nick lie, staring at the stucco ceiling. He glanced over at Sarah, who was asleep, breathing softly. Her dark hair stark in comparison to her bare, alabaster skin. She took up very little space on the bed, her body gracefully posed. She was beautiful, in an exotic kind of way. "What is wrong with you?" He thought to himself. He had this gorgeous woman, asleep next to him, yet he had been up all night, thinking of Jess. As much as Jess had okayed this date, he was still worried that this recent and quick development would hurt her. Jess had practically pushed him out the door and into Sarah's arms, why did he care so much? Clearly, Jess didn't want him, why did he want her so bad? "just tell her you want to keep it casual." he thought to himself. No, he couldn't do that, he already hated himself for sleeping with another woman, while all he could think of was Jess. He slipped out of bed, and pulled on his pants. He carefully tiptoed through Sarah's apartment, shutting the door quietly behind him.

…

"Well good morning Sunshine!" Jess called as Nick padded out of bedroom. "Late night huh?"

Nick rubbed his eyes. "yeah."

"So, I take it the date went good?" She asked eagerly.

Nick shrugged. "It was ok. She's a little crazy."

"the hot ones always are." Schmidt called as he emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

Nick sat next to Jess on the couch. "What ya reading? Is that your cool mommy book?"

Jess sat the book down. "actually, it's a baby name book. We need to decide on something besides 'Lil' Reg'."

"Lil' Reg is a cool name. He could be a rapper."

Jess rolled her eyes. "What about Harlem? It could be for a boy or a girl?"

Nick's face twisted in disgust. "Although the globetrotters are in fact awesome, that's a no. Besides, I was thinking Alexander."

"Ugh! All I can think of is Alexander Mellon from my first class. He ate all my glue sticks, and was a total nightmare. Nope, no way. Augustine is a cute name? "

"Oh, I didn't know you were giving birth to a hundred-year-old woman!"

Jess stuck her tongue out."OK, ok. Lennon?"

Nick flipped through the book. "Here you go. Ava?"

Jess shook her head. "Nope. Every Ava I've ever taught has been a total mean girl. I'm not raising a Regina George. What about the name Evie?"

Nick laughed. "Eevee is a Pokémon Jess. Besides we have time, we don't even know what we're having yet. Let's just wait."

Jess bit her lower lip. "About that. I think we should wait until he or she is born. I don't want to find out the sex."

"JESSICA CHRISTOPHER DAY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

Schmidt walked into the living room. "Is this about Russell?"

"Russell? That sexy man we both used to love?" Nick said, arching his eyebrows.

Jess closed the book. "It's not about Russell. We're trying to come up with a baby name."

Schmidt sat down on the coffee table and slipped on his Sperry boat shoes. "We've all agreed on Little Reggie."

"What about Russell?' Nick asked.

"I ran into Russell at the bookstore." Jess replied.

Nick ran his fingers through his hair. "oh cool."

"Yeah he actually bought me this book. "We're going to hang out this weekend."

Nick rolled up his sleeves. "Oh. Well. Yeah."

Jess yawned. "Well me and little Cleo here are going to go take a nap. "

Winston walked into the kitchen "Cleo? That trashy girl Schmidt brought home last Fourth of July? The one in the American flag dress, with the bad extensions? Why are we talking about her?"

Jess and Nick exchanged looks, and both shouted "NO!" In unison. Jess sat the book on the kitchen island, and went to her room.

"so, you're really ok with Jess talking to Russell again?" Schmidt asked, as he poured himself a glass of juice.

Nick nodded. "Yeah, I mean they're just hanging out. She's pregnant! It's not like their talking. . . like that."

"I heard Jess talking to Cece last night. They are talking. . . like that. It seems Jess is a little . . . shall we say hot under the collar. She blames it on the hormones, but have you seen Russell? He honestly turns me on a little." Schmidt replied.

Winston gave Schmidt a dirty look. "you listen in on Jess and Cece's conversations?"

Schmidt shrugged. "I need to know if Cece says anything about me."

Winston shook his head. "Nick and Jess. You and Cece. All this pining and whining. I feel like I'm the token black character on Dawson's Creek."

"She wants to sleep with Russell?" Nick asked, still stunned from Schmidt's comment.

"Yes." Schmidt replied. "Is that a problem?"

Nick began to fidget with his shirt. "Nooooo. Nooo. Not at all. I mean I'm with Karah. . . I mean Sarah. Total babe. We're fine. We're just friends."

Winston shook his head. "Sure, ya are."

Nick began to walk backwards, resisting the urge to moonwalk. "I . . . um. . .I need to go work on my book." He walked quickly back to his room.

He sat in his room for close to an hour and a half, listening for the moment he had the all clear. As soon as he heard Schmidt and Winston leave, he made a beeline for Jess's room. Jess was sprawled out, taking up the entire bed. Her mouth was open, a bit of drool forming on the corner of her mouth. Her hair stuck up similar to a cockatoo and she snored, like a bear riding a lawn mower. Nick watched her for a minute, taking in her adorable, unbarred sloppiness. He tapped her leg. "Jess. Psssssssstttt. Jess!" He whispered. She continued to snore, unphased by Nick's attempt to wake her up. "Jess. . . . Jesssss. . . wakey wakey eggs and bakey. . . ." She brushed his hand away, turning over slightly.

"Jessica!" Nick said, louder than he had wanted.

Jess bolted up as fast as her pregnant body could. "Wha. . .what! Is everything ok?! Did you accidently catch the stove on fire again?! I told you Nick you can not deep fry frozen fish sticks in hot oil!" She stood up grabbing the fire extinguisher.

Nick placed his hand on her arm. "No! No everything is ok! I just came to talk."

Jess sat down on the bed and rubbed her bleary eyes. "You woke up a four-month pregnant woman from a nice, quiet nap just to talk?" Her voice was flat and unamused.

"Yeah. . . I just wanted to know if there was anything you wanted to talk about. . . ?" He placed a mug on her night stand.

Jess glanced over, looking at the white ceramic mug with "Ass Strat" printed across it. "Nick? Is that our sex mug?"

Nick blushed slightly. "errr. . . . Yes. I understand that the hormones can . . . sexually charge some women. . . "

Jess's jaw dropped, appalled. "I KNEW I HEARD SCHMIDT LISTENING OUTSIDE MY DOOR!"

"But you admit it! You are sexually charged!"

Jess threw her hands in the air. "So, what if I am Nick? So, what if I had a very real dream that I boinked the Pillsbury doughboy and then we ate an insane amount of crescent rolls in bed. What are you going to do about it?"

Nick shook off his look of disgust about Jess's dream. "I'm just sayin' I put those hormones in you, so if you need me to . . . help you out I can. It's the right thing to do."

Jess snorted. "Oh, it's the right thing to do?"

Nick nodded. "Strictly as a friend. As a father. As a friend father. You know for the baby."

Jess walked over to him, closing the door as she pushed him up against it. "Yes, for the baby."

Nick's heart began to race. "Yeah. . .the baby. . . "

She tugged at the top button of her pj top. She lowered her voice, trying to do her 'Seductive' voice. "you'd help me out?"

Nick nodded, gulping hard.

Jess smiled a coy smile, and fluttered her eyelashes at him. She moved as close as she could to him, the only thing between them was her pregnant stomach. "That's so. . . generous of you." She ran her fingers across his neck.

She moved her lips closer to his, just mere inches away. "I think I may take you up on this offer."

Nick licked his lips. "really?"

Jess moved in closer, Nick could feel her breath on his lips. She took a deep breath and then yelled "GOT YA!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Boom!" A loud clatter echoed through the loft. Schmidt and Winston rushed into the living room to find Nick collapsed in the floor next to a large box, breathing heavily.

"Nicholas what on Earth?" Schmidt said stepping over Nick to inspect the box.

"Baby. . . bed" Nick wheezed, through ragged breaths.

Winston peered down at Nick's clammy, red face. "I've never seen anyone sweat so much in my entire life."

Nick tried to catch his breath. "Pretty sure this isn't sweat; my body is just crying. I carried that thing all the way up here."

Winston tried to lift the box. "Why didn't you use the elevator?"

"It was taking forever, and I want to assemble this before Jess gets home." Nick said, regaining some composure.

"Well she's with. . . " Schmidt exchanging looks with Winston, and they both said in unison "Russellllll", while fluttering their eyelashes, acting like Jess.

Nick sighed. "again?"

"If it bothers you that much tell her." Schmidt replied.

Winston laughed. "He may have ruined it with his little act the other night."

"Exactly. I still feel really bad about the other night, and I want to make it up to her." Nick stood up.

Schmidt shook his head. "I still can't believe you offered to 'help her out.' That's a major douche bag move, and that's coming from me."

Winston studied the box. "Is this an Eco Chic Baby Dorchester 4-in-one convertible crib? Those things are like. . . six hundred dollars.'

"Six hundred and fifty. It was fifty dollars extra for the Manor Gray color." Nick said, opening the box.

"How on earth did you buy this?" Schmidt asked, his eyes widening.

"I may have donated all the plasma in my body, and sold all my earthly possessions, but Jess will have the crib of her mommy dreams. Now get me a screwdriver and help me out?"

…

"Nicholas, I've got to say, this crib is exquisite!" Schmidt said, as he, Nick, and Winston carried the finished bed into Jess's room.

"Jess has really expensive taste." Nick replied, running his hand across the rail of the crib. "I can't believe we just built the bed where my son or daughter is going to sleep."

"I can't believe you're going to have a son or daughter in a few months." Winston said, patting Nick on the back.

'Who would have thought you'd be the first one of us to have a baby?" Schmidt asked. The trio stood back, arms crossed, staring at the crib.

"It looks comfy. Do you think I could fit in it?" Nick asked.

Winston and Schmidt glared at Nick.

Nick shrugged. "What! I paid almost seven hundred dollars for this thing!"

…

Jess stood at the door to her apartment, inches away from Russell. "Thanks for cheering me up, I really needed it."

"Anytime, you know I'm always here for you." Russell replied. "But next time, I suggest you listen to me when I say I don't think you should have that third corndog."

Jess blushed. "I'm still learning my limits. Getting my sea legs so to speak."

"I've never seen anyone vomit as elegantly as you do." Russell said, a coy smile crossing his face.

"Thanks for everything." Jess said, wrapping her arms around him, hugging him tight.

As they pulled apart, Russell brushed a stray hair of Jess's face. Jess peered up at him, her eyes two, crystalline pools of blue. Russell leaned in, placing his hand on her cheek, and kissed her softly.

Jess pulled back quickly, placing her hand on her lips.

Russell placed his hand on her shoulder, his face stricken with panic. "Jess. . . I . . . I am so sorry. . . I didn't mean to overstep. . . I. . "

"Shhhh." Jess replied, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him back, oblivious to Nick, who was peering out Jess's bedroom window, watching and waiting to show her the new crib.

Nick's face fell, as he watched Jess kiss Russell. Defeated, he closed the window. He had sat in Jess's room, eagerly awaiting her face when she saw the crib. He had sat on her bed, staring at the crib, envisioning Jess singing a small, pink faced infant to sleep, placing the baby softly in the crib. As much as he knew Jess had been hanging out with Russell, growing close to him again, it still hurt. It hurt to see her, happy with him, moving on with her life, perfectly ok with just being friends. Although he enjoyed seeing her happy, the smile on her face broke his heart. He shut the window, and went to his room, abandoning the cribs and the dreams of what could be.

…

Jess barreled through the door, jumping into Nick's bed, as graceful as a pregnant woman could. "Miller, I love it! I love it, I love it, I love it!"

Nick sat up, surprised by Jess's explosive entrance. "Hey! Careful, I could be. . . busy. . . or naked or something."

"Nick, I'm pregnant with your baby. One time I caught you pleasuring yourself to a mail order steak catalogue. There are no boundaries with us. But seriously, thank you so much! The crib is beautiful!"

"Well I'm glad you like it."

"I know it must have cost a small fortune. Let me know how much and I can pay you back half. Fifty fifty remember?"

Nick placed his hand on hers. "No, don't worry about that. It's a Christmas present. I wanted to give it to you before you fly out to Oregon next week. Merry Christmas." He forced a fake smile on his face.

Jess's face fell. "I. . . I'm not going to Oregon next week. My doctor said with the bleeding and everything, she doesn't feel safe clearing me to fly. It's an L.A. Christmas for this gal."

Nick hugged her tight. "I'm so sorry. Is your family coming here? Winston is going home, I'm headed to Chicago, and Schmidt to New York. I don't want you to be alone. Did you make plans with . . . Russell?" His voice cracked as he mentioned Russell.

"Abby is bringing home her new boy toy, he's supposedly a decent guy, with a real job. My mom and dad are excited to meet him, so they're staying there. Russell is going to Aspen with Ouli and Sarah, they do it every year. He won't be back in town until New Years. It's okay though, I'm going to watch It's a Wonderful Life, order Chinese food, and sleep as long as I want."

Nick sighed. "Jess, That's not ok. You love Christmas, you can't spend it alone. We'll cancel our plans. . . we'll. . . "

"No, it's fine! I need some quiet around here anyways, won't be like that too much longer!" Jess smiled, rubbing her stomach.

Nick looked at her baby bump. It was the size of a miniature basketball, looking out of place against Jess's small frame. "Do you care if I touch it?"

Jess laughed. "It's your baby, and you're the only one who ask. Sure, go ahead."

Nick placed his hand against the roundness of her stomach, feeling the tautness of her skin, through her shirt.

"The baby is about the size of an avocado right now" Jess said, as Nick placed his other hand on the other side of her stomach.

Nick smiled. "I like avocados."

"You can talk to him or her if you want. I do it all the time. I don't know if the baby can hear just yet, but it doesn't hurt to try."

Nick placed his head down by Jess's stomach. "Hey little dude. It's me, your dad. You probably hear your mom yelling at me all the time. It's when she goes "Niiiick!". "

Just then a small "thump" rippled across Jess's stomach. Her eyes grew wide, and Nick jerked his hands away.

"Did you feel that too?' Jess asked, a smile stretched across her face.

"What was that?!" Nick yelped, horrified.

Jess laughed. "Nick, our baby just kicked!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Nicky. . . .Hey Nicky wake up." Sarah called.

Nick rolled over, forcing a smile on his face. "Oh heyyy. Sorry about last night, I guess I can't hold my bourbon." Nick had called her in a flurry of emotions and liqour, upset after seeing Jess kiss Russell. As soon as he saw her at the loft door, he instantly regretted his decision. He knew it was a mistake. He had entertained her with booze and funny stories, until he could fake a drunken slumber.

"It's ok, just didn't know you were such a light weight. I wish I could stay, but I have to get ready for work." Sarah said, sitting up in the bed.

Nick sprang up. "You can't go without breakfast!"

She smiled. "Oh, I'm fine!"

Nick opened the door. "No, no. I can't let you leave without breakfast. I'll be right back."

He walked into the kitchen where Winston was reading the newspaper, a muffin in front of him. "Winston! Where is Jess?"

"She and Cece walk every morning. why?"

"Sarah's in my bedroom, and I didn't want Jess to see." Nick hissed.

Winston lay down his newspaper down, and pursed his lips. "Why do you keep on booty callin that girl, if you love Jess. Just break up with her."

Nick sighed. "I can't break up with her, because we're not together. We didn't even sleep together last night. I'm not in love with Jess, I. . ."

Sarah walked out of Nick's room. "Hey Nicky, sorry but I have to go."

Panicked, Nick grabbed the plate with Winston's muffin on it. "Here's your breakfast!"

Winston side eyed Nick, but offered his hand to Sarah. "Theodore K. Mullins."

Sarah smiled. "I haven't heard Nick mention you. I'm Sarah."

Winston slapped Nick in the back of head. "Are you ashamed of me!?"

Sarah took a bite of the muffin, and made a face. "Gross. Banana nut!" She threw the muffin in the trash. Winston made a small squeal and Nick shot him a look.

Nick walked Sarah to the door. She leaned in, kissing him slowly. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

Nick scratched his neck. "you can ask me anything."

"I know it's last minute, but I want to know if you want to go to Florida with me for Christmas."

"Florida? Why Florida? Are you getting Orange juice? Disney?" Nick stammered.

Sarah giggled. "My family lives there. I told you that. Do you want to visit my family with me for Christmas?"

Nick sighed. "Ah I wish I would have known sooner. I've already got plans to visit my family in Chicago. I would have."

Sarah's face fell. "Oh, well, I mean we've only been dating for a few weeks, it's kind of fast to meet the family."

Nick choked up at the word "dating." "OK . Well. Bye." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and opened the door.

"Bye Nicky. See you when I get back." Sarah said as she walked toward the elevator.

Nick shut the door, and pressed his back against it, exhaling. "Dating?" He wheezed.

"Why did you tell her you were going to Chicago? Bonnie told me during our weekly phone chat that you told her yesterday you couldn't get off work to come in this Christmas." Winston shook his head.

"You have a weekly phone call with my mother?" Nick asked, confused.

"Man you know we got really close after Walt died!" Winston screeched.

Nick shook his head. "Jess can't fly home, she was going to spend Christmas alone."

"Jess is okay with you blowing off your plans?" Winston asked.

Nick sighed. "She doesn't know and I don't want her to ok? I don't want her to know about Chicago, or Sarah ok? She'll just feel guilty."

Winston patted him on the shoulder. "Buy me a muffin, and She'll know nothing. . . "

…

"Ok, ok. One more!" Jess said, adjusting the camera on the tripod. Nick, Winston, and Schmidt all groaned in unison.

"Jess! We've taken twenty pictures already!" Nick wined.

Jess glared at Nick. "Stop closing your eyes!"

Nick stuck his tongue out at Jess. Jess snarled her nose, and suddenly the flash bulb snapped catching thrir faces ugly and distorted at each other. Behind the camera, Schmidt smiled. "Had to get that loving shot of the soon to be parents."

Jess shot Schmidt a look. She turned to Winston. "Are you ready to go?"

Winston grabbed his bag. He picked up the cat carrier Furguson was in. "you ready to go little buddy?" Furguson hissed at him. Winston laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

Schmidt hugged Jess. "I'll bring you back a soup from Schmegelman's."

Jess hugged him back. She rubbed her stomach and smiled. "Bring back some white and black cake too. Oh and Kosher dills. Oohh some fresh pastrami!"

Nick pulled her off Schmidt. "Ok that's enough!"

Jess hugged Nick. Nick kissed her forehead. "Take care of my baby okay?"

Jess nodded. "Of course."

…

Jess opened the door to the loft, arriving home after dropping Winston off at the airport. "It's just me and you baby bean." She whispered to her belly. She fumbled for the light switch in the dark, when she heard a sound. Suddenly a figure started to approach her from the distance. She grabbed the lamp from the entry way table, and screamed as she threw it full force at the shadowy person.

"OW!" Nick screamed, as he fell backwards.

"Nick?!" Jess screeched. She turned on the light, to find Nick lying in the floor, a small cut above his eye, were the light had collided with his forehead. "What on earth are you doing here? You should be half way to Chicago!"

"Huge snow storm, coming their way. My flight was cancelled. So, I decided to surprise you."

Jess stomped her foot. "Surprise me? By scaring me into labor?"

"No, with this." Nick said, gesturing behind him.

Jess glanced up to see the loft decorated with paper snowflakes, strung from one end to another. Hop Foo's was sat out on the coffee table, and fake snow spray decorated the windows.

"Oh Nick." Jess said, holding back her tears.

Nick smiled, pressing the sleeve of his plaid shirt to the small gash on his forehead. "Merry Christmas Jess."


	11. Chapter 11

"I don't think there's a lo mein noodle left in that box" Nick said, laughing, watching Jess dig her chopsticks around the takeout container.

Jess smiled. "He really likes Lo Mein apparently. It was the best thing I've ever eaten."

"He? Jess! Did you cheat? You said no finding out until . . . "

"No! No, no, no! I didn't cheat! The baby just feels like a boy." She rested her hand protectively across her stomach.

"Speaking of the baby. . ."Nick stood up. He walked over to the kitchen, and opened the drawer and pulled out a small box, wrapped in green and red foil paper. He handed it to Jess.

Jess smiled smugly at Nick. "You said the crib was my Christmas present!"

"Well, that's the baby's present. This is for you." He nudged her. "Jeeze Day, open it already."

Jess laughed. She ripped the side of the paper, and opened the small box. She pulled out a small, metal ornament, with the words "love at first sight" engraved below a picture of her latest ultrasound. Jess sniffed, and wiped her eyes, while she tried to smile.

Nick's face fell. "Is something wrong? Do you not like it? I picked it out, but Cece okayed it before I bought it."

Jess shook her heads. "This is the best thing anyone has ever bought me."

"Really?!" Nick exclaimed. "It wasn't that much, well before they made me pay for the snow globe I broke. Why does Things Remembered always jam pack glass shelves full of more glass stuff?!"

Jess hugged him. "It's so thoughtful."

Nick smiled. "I'm glad that you like it."

They held each other's gaze for a minute before the music of the movie's end credits broke the trance.

"In the meadow we can build a snowman, and pretend that he is Parson Brown. . . " the tv blared.

"Who is a Parsnip Brown?" Nick asked.

Nick's complete oblivion made Jess laugh. "Parson Brown. Parsnip is a vegetable."

Nick scrunched up his face, confused. "Parson Brown? Are you sure? "

Jess nodded. Nick wiped his face. "Well like that's any better. Who's Parson Brown?"

Jess placed Nick's hand on her stomach, right below her belly button. "Quick! Feel this! He loves it when you talk."

Nick's eyes lit up, awestruck feeling his child kick, and twist, and turn. Once the baby stopped kicking, Nick kept talking trying to provoke more movement, but it was useless.

"He's stubborn like you too." Jess said, laughing lightly.

"Wait! I have an idea!" Nick said, running to his bedroom. He returned moments later, with a hefty, bound stack of papers. Jess gave him a puzzled glance.

Nick held up the stack. "It's my manuscript for 'The Pepperwood Chronicles.' No one has ever read it, but I'll make an exception for little Reggie." Jess opened her mouth to say something, but Nick beat her to it. "I know, I know, don't call him Reggie. Sit down, and I'll read him some."

Jess sat on the couch, and Nick sat next to her. "The Pepperwood Chronicles, dedicated to Anthony Rizzo and the Chicago Cubs, for all we've been through. Hey Jess, can we name him Anthony Rizzo? "

Jess rolled her eyes. Nick smiled. "Ok, but I'm still holding out for Wrigley." He cleared his throat. "and to my friend Jessica Day, for the same thing.". He leaned his head over, closer to her stomach. 'that's your mom. It also says that this book is best enjoyed with shrimp cocktail, but seafood makes her queasy right now."

Jess laughed. "I like seafood, I think it's the baby who doesn't."

Once again, Nick began to read. "Julius Pepperwood loved three things in his life. . . His gumbo. . . his sex, and more of that sweet gumbo. Her legs were as long as the deep. . . Hey do you think this is really appropriate for the baby? "

Jess laughed "he's 5 inches tall, his fingernails are still developing, and the pool to pick his god parents from are Schmidt, Winston, and Cece. I think it's fine." She lay her head over on his shoulder, and propped her hands comfortably on her belly. "Now read to us, Miller."

…

"the two sat in silence in the hot, New Orleans night, waiting for the words that would never come." Nick closed the book, glancing down at her. Jess had fallen asleep somewhere between the highly sexual shed scene and the blood-soaked beignets, but Nick had kept reading, one arm wrapped around Jess, his hand pressed against her stomach. The baby was active and moving, loving every minute of Pepperwood's adventure. He watched Jess sleep for a good half hour, her body light on his shoulder. He took in her features, illuminated by the light of the Christmas tree, the only light on in the room. her ebony lashes curled upward, so long they almost touching her glasses. She was snoring, her lips forming a small yet alluring pout. Her dark, glossy, hair tumbled down her back. it grew fast these days, her thick bangs constantly falling in her eye. He took his thumb and tried to gingerly brush them out of her face. Her eyes fluttered open, and darted up at Nick.

"Are you watching me sleep?" She asked, stretching.

"Yeah" Nick replied, startled by her waking. "But I promise not in a creepy, stalkerish kind of way."

Jess playfully punched him. "Not this time."

Nick smiled. "I think I have better things to do than watch you sleep."

Jess stared up at him. "Like what? Admit it Miller, you love watching me sleep. Creeper."

Their eyes connected, the air suddenly swelling with unspoken feelings. The conversation suddenly went quiet, both of them unable to look away once their eyes had met. Jess's heart began to race, that old familiar feeling churning deep inside her. Nick's gaze was intense, almost angry, but Jess knew that was the face he made when he was decision making. "Jess. . . I. . . " Nick began, but before he could finish Jess grabbed his face, and brought his lips to hers. His mouth covered hers, hungry and wanting. Her body responded almost immediately, yearning for more. His mouth fit to hers, connecting like old friends who had known each other forever, his lips delicately complex yet understated. He began to tease her mouth with his tongue, and she let out a low moan. Nick pulled back. "Are you ok? Did I?"

Jess shook her head, sliding her hands into his hair and tugging softly as she pulled him back to her. Her hands ran the length of his body, her breath ragged, her veins coursing with sexually charged adrenaline. Nick lowered her onto the couch, easing her gently. He fumbled with the buttons on her green tartan print top, trying to maneuver around her pregnant stomach.

"God Miller!' Jess exclaimed, eager for his soft hands to once again touch her skin.

Nick sighed, his cheeks flushed, his hair ruffled. He tried unsuccessfully once again before he toppled over, falling off the couch. Jess let out a loud, ringing laugh.

Nick reached for her hand, but Jess denied him, teasing him slightly. He stood up, towering over the couch where she sat. "Jessica Day, you drive me absolutely crazy." he said, his voice deep. He scooped her up in one quick motion, carrying her into her bedroom. He sat her down next to him, and shoved all of the wrapping paper and ribbons that took up Jess's bed. She began to kiss him, and tugged the bottom of his shirt, pulling it over his head. He fumbled backwards and fell onto the bed. Jess climbed on top of him, straddling him. She bent down, nibbling softly at his collar bone, and Nick grabbed her hips, caressing her softly through the thin material of her leggings. His body ached to be entwined with hers, and she was taking too long. He rolled her onto her back, and attempt to unbutton her top again. She pushed his hands away and started to unbutton it when her hands fell. Nick studied her face, and felt the shift in her body. "What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"What are we doing Nick?" She asked, her voice tiny, tears building in her eyes.

"What? What are you talking about? You're about five months pregnant with my baby, I think you know what we're doing." He replied smugly, trying to kiss her again.

She shrugged off his advances. "No Nick, I mean what are doing? We can't do this, " she motioned to the two of them, "we can't do it again."

She pushed herself up, Resting her head against the headboard and sighed. Nick sat up, sliding up beside her. "It's Ok. It's not about the sex. We don't have to go any farther, . . ."

Jess wiped away a stray tear. "It's not even the sex, Nick. The crib, the Christmas surprise, the ornament, reading to the baby, you're making me fall in love with you again!"

He glanced over at her, confused. "Is that such a bad thing?"

"Yes!" She stared directly at him, her eyes so deep, full of conflicting emotion. "I've seen this all before, you put on this mature, responsible, Mr. Wonderful routine, I fall for you, you drop it and I end up getting hurt. Don't you see? You mean so much to me, so much you're my everything. If I lose you, I lose everything. You may be good at goodbyes, but I'm not. We don't stand a chance, especially once the baby gets here and things get hard."

"Why are you so sure we'd break up again Jess? Why can't we make it?" Nick asked, her words still stinging his ears.

"I'm Having A BABY NICK! Do you know what that is like? This little person depends on you. Your choices impact how they turn out. It's hard. Parenting is hard. Relationships are hard. It's hard! When things get hard Nick, you run. it's just what you do." Jess couldn't control her tears and began to sob.

"Well I'm sorry you don't have faith in me, I'm sorry I can't be this perfect person like Russell, who knows what to do all the time." Nick said, almost spitting his words at Jess. "I'm sorry I can't buy you fancy things, like diamond rings or health insurance. I can't promise that it will always be easy, I can't promise that I will always know what to do. But, Jessica Day, four months ago I walked in on you and Cece holding that test in the bathroom and my life changed. It was no longer about me, it was so much more. I had a purpose, a reason, I wasn't just a screw up. I'm sorry I'm not 'perfect'. " His voice cracked. He tried to hold back tears, something foreign and unusual for him. "But Jess, I am not sorry, that I love you."

The bedroom door opened, and Jess peeked over his shoulder. Nick turned around, to see Sarah standing there, her face twisted in a scowl.


End file.
